How I Came to Sing
by ILD207ML
Summary: Modern day high school story. Four is a singer who comes to Divergent High. Tris sings and is the most popular in school and is great at sports. When they see each other the puzzle pieces are put to together. Please read, terrible at summaries. First fan fiction EVER.


_**TRIS**_

I wake up to the song Weak by AJR, this morning. Listening to this song makes me think about all the times I have been called weak because of my size. But really I can kick anybodies butt in a fight.

As I hop into the shower I can't get what Christina told me yesterday out of mu head. About how Four the famous singer is coming to our school because he need a break from stardom. I hop out of the shower and go to my huge walk in closet, I find light blue high waisted jeans and a light pink crop top, with my white converse sneakers. After I curl my hair and put on make up.

Once I'm all ready I go to the elevator because I don't want to take the stairs because there is so many of them.

You are probably wondering who the heck I am. Well, I ma Beatrice, Tris Prior. My family is rich because my moms a fashion designer and my dad works in the government. Me and my friends are popular at Divergent High, we all play sports. I play basketball, cheer and softball. I can also sing, I usually only sing in music class or in my at home recording studio.

I get into my 13. Ferrari tunnels ADV 1 458 Italia sports car and head to school. Along the way I sing along to the songs on the radio, which just so happens to be Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran, so I can't help but sing along.

The club isn't the best place to find a lover,

so the bar is where I go.

Me and my friends at the table doing shots

drinks fast then we talk slow

come over and start up a conversation with just me

and trust me I'll give it a chance

take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox

and then we star to dance, and now I'm singing like

Girl, you know I want your love

your love was made for somebody like me

come on now, follow my lead

I might be crazy don't mind me

say, boy, let's not talk to much

grab on my waist and put the body on me

come on now, follow my lead

come, come on now follow my lead

I'm in love with shape of you

we push and pull like a magnet do

although my heart is falling too

i'm in love with your body

and last night you were in my room

and now my bedsheets smell like you

Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Just as the song finishes I pull into the school parking lot and immediately see my group of friends. I get out of the car and am met with squeling, of course this is coming from my best friend Christina. They all run up to me, each giving me a huge hug.

"Guess what, guess what!" Christina screams in my ear.

"What." I say with no emotion.

"Four the singer is coming to our school and you know what the best part is?" She say's to me.

"What is the best part?" I again say with no emotion.

"He is single and you are single, so maybe soon neither of you will still be single" Hearing this I instantly groan. It's not that I have a problem with singers, it's just that he is a "bad boy" and a complete snob, that everyone is obsessed with. Of course this is the type of thing Christina would say to ruin my perfectly good morning.

"Hurry we need to get our timetable before that bell rings." Will says to us. Count on Will, the total nerd, to interrupt your conversation with something about school. We all race to the office, I win of course. My timetable consists of the following.

 **MATH: REYES**

 **ART: TORI**

 **FREE PERIOD**

 **LUNCH**

 **MUSIC: TORI**

 **SCIENCE: JEANINE MATHEWS**

 **GYM: COACH AMAR**

It has all my favorite classes, you know except math and science of course. I walk into first period and instantly see him, who wouldn't? All the girls are trying to become his girlfriend. Suddenly his eyes catch mine and I can't help but gasp when I see him. Realization must cross his face to because suddenly, he walks over to me. Pulling me into a hug.

It's my childhood best friend Tobias.

My Tobias

He came back and I can't help but smile.


End file.
